


A Meal Fit For a Princess

by naughtynoodle056 (awkward_taco056)



Series: Modern Royalty [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Clothing malfunction, F/F, Feedism, Fluff, I mean it's got kink in it but it's relatively fluffy, I pulled some inspiration from SVTFOE but this has no relation to the show itself, I'm gross bye, Modern Royalty, Overeating, feederism, sort of???, stuffing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 16:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_taco056/pseuds/naughtynoodle056
Summary: A (magical) princess the land of Krystalia meets a princess from Earth and befriends her. She treats her to dinner, where the Earth princessmiiiighthave gotten a bit carried away...





	A Meal Fit For a Princess

Seraphina was a magical princess from the dimension of Krystalia. She was kind, generous, and loved people. Her land wasn't perfect, but for the most part, it was relatively peaceful. She had milk chocolate skin and poofy dark brown hair, with pink heart emblems on her cheeks.

Her life was easy, but easy sometimes meant mundane, and she caught herself wishing to meet someone new. Someone from Earth. It seemed so far away, but so close at the same time. 

Now, Seraphina had a secret fascination. Ever since she could remember, she had a strange liking for softer body types, and was enthralled by overindulgence. She couldn't really explain it, she just found both… Cute. She didn't have much to turn to, unfortunately. Although and her race were naturally thin with high metabolisms, they tended to eat several small meals throughout the day rather than a few big ones, so overeating was rather rare. Nearly unheard of.

Her fantasies stayed locked away in her imagination until the day she met Princess Ilene.

Ilene was a princess from Earth who had accidentally dimension- hopped from Greenwood to Crystalia. She was tall and lean, and pretty butch, too. She preferred keeping her hair cut relatively short and dressing more like a prince than in a tawdry dress. Some people didn't like that she was butchy and a lesbian, but she tended to just ignore them. She wandered aimlessly through the strange land for a few days until she approached the kingdom. She walked up to Seraphina's castle, then knocked on the huge doors. 

Seraphina perked up. She rushed over to the voice intercom and said into it “Who is it?”

Ilene cleared her throat. “Uh, it is I, Princess Ilene, of Greenwood. I'm from Earth, but I accidentally teleported to this dimension,,,”

Seraphina gasped. A _human_ . She ran down the palace stairs and hastily threw open the doors.

“Greetings, Earthling!” she chirped. 

Seraphina looked up. Ilene looked down. 

“Holy moly, you're tall!!” Seraphina said, looking Ilene up and down. Ilene was at least 5’9, which was pretty substantial to a 5’1 Seraphina.

“And you're so small” Ilene observed. She studied the other princess for a moment. “Nice stars on your cheeks”

The stars morphed into deep red hearts. “Ah, thank you!” she giggled

“Whoa, they change?” 

“Yeah” Seraphina put her hands on her face, flustered. “They vary depending on my mood.”

“That's pretty weird, but cool” Ilene smiled. 

“How long have you been here, Princess?” Seraphina asked, beckoning Ilene in. 

“Today makes it the third day”

“Oh dear, are you okay?? Gosh I'd probably die of dehydration if I was out and about for that long...”

“Yeah, I had enough water to prevent that, but uh, I'm kind of hungry....” her sentence was punctuated by her stomach growling quite loudly.

“I can fix that!” Seraphina took her by the hand and lead her into what looked like a dining room.

“Sorry if this isn't what you do on Earth, I tend to just eat on the floor. If you need a chair, I can get you one!”

“Nah, it's fine, thank you though” Ilene watched Seraphina sit down seiza-style, and did the same.

Seraphina pulled out her wand, concentrated for a moment, and murmured what sounded like a spell. Ilene watched with amazement as food materialized in front of her. 

“You must be a bit fond of Japan…” Ilene said. The meal in front of them consisted of chicken wings, pork, dumplings, sushi, sashimi, noodles, and onigiri. 

Though Ilene was starving, she forced herself to exercise some self-control. She wasn't sure how things worked here, and Seraphina was right across from her. She couldn't just stuff her face in front of this cute new princess. That'd be totally unsophisticated.

Meanwhile, Seraphina found herself hoping to see this human eat a lot. Apparently they (especially large ones) could consume quite a bit.

After they’d finished their meal and a couple exchanged stories, Ilene sat for a moment. All that stuff was relatively light, so she was still rather peckish. As if on cue, Seraphina cleared the table and asked

“Would you like more?” she asked sweetly, praying she'd say yes. 

“Yes, please” _Score._

Seraphina waved her wand, and more food filled the table. Lots more food. This time, it was much more American cuisine. Ilene gawked at the array of junk food, ranging from pizza to french fries to sliders to buffalo wings to even dessert!

Holy cow... 

“I'm not sure what earth people eat, so I went with a variety” She smiled at Ilene, then bounced up on her feet.

“I hope you enjoy your meal, if you'll excuse me, I must water my plants and tend to my pets!” she quickly exited the room. She didn't really _want_ to leave, but she was getting a feeling that Ilene would never eat to her fill with the other princess watching. Plus, Sera knew she'd get too flustered and her little secret would be out. 

When she was sure Seraphina was gone, Ilene dug in greedily. God, did everything taste heavenly. She cleared plates in record time, focusing on nothing but how good it all was. Down the hatch went the pizza. She stuffed french fries in her mouth with such speed that she got ketchup on her face. She only paused halfway through her third slider to loosen her belt. Jeez, had she really eaten that much? She scarfed down the wings and washed it down with some soda, then went on. About 30 minutes later, only dessert remained and Ilene was rather full. She wasn't one who liked to waste food, however, and it was practically calling her name. Slowly, she reached for the box of doughnuts. Each one was different, and all of them were better than anything she had ever tasted. She ate the 3 with icing and sprinkles first. Then she moved on to the powdered doughnut. It was slightly crispy on the outside, and soft inside. She quickly devoured the peanut butter one, then eyed the last one. Maple bacon. Ilene was absolutely stuffed at this point, but she couldn't resist. She undid her belt completely first to give her belly more room, then bit into it. She moaned out loud, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. It was the greatest thing she'd ever eaten, and she ate it slowly, savoring each bite. When she finished, she groaned. She had totally overdid it. She hiccuped and heard the button on her pants snap off. 

“*hic* Oh jeez,,, M- maybe I shouldn't have eaten all that…” Her cheeks flushed as she stifled a belch. She hoped Seraphina wouldn't think less of her for such obscene gluttony. She wiped her face and rubbed her stomach lethargically, which had swollen out a great deal. 

Seraphina strolled in a few minutes later after what she felt like was an appropriate amount of time. 

“Hey, how was your meal?” her eyes widened when she realized nothing was left. Her eyes darted over to a very bloated Ilene.

Seraphina couldn't hide her shock, so she decided to play naïve.

“Why is your nourishment container so large?” She asked innocently.

Ilene’s face went even pinker. “I-I was hungry…” She couldn't hide the embarrassment in her voice. “And I ate too much… I'm.. I'm so full, but it all tasted so good…”

“Ohhhh, that's okay!” Seraphina said, willing her face not to give away her shock, amazement, and enthrallment. “Shemomedjamo is seen as a compliment here

“.....huh?”

“Eating past the point of being full solely because the food was really good”

Ilene gave a sheepish smile. “In that case, I must be flattering you quite a bit.” Her stomach gurgled and grumbled as it tried to digest everything she had crammed into it. 

“Are you okay? Are you sick? You look a bit out of it”

“I'm fine, I just…” she winced as her stomach lurched, letting her know quite violently that she was pretty far from “fine”.

“Oh no, do you have a tummyache?” Seraphina cooed. Ilene nodded sheepishly. 

“You need to lay down. Come on” she motioned for Ilene to follow her, but the taller princess had no hopes of getting on her feet. 

“I, erm….”

“Oh!” Seraphina pulled out her wand and pointed it at Ilene. Ilene felt herself rise up slowly, until she was standing upright. 

“Thanks” her hands returned to her distended middle. She blushed again, imagining just how silly she must look to Seraphina with her belly sticking out so far and her undone clothes. 

Seraphina guided the way to her room, slowing down every once in awhile to let Ilene catch up. She watched the other princess as she waddled a bit, pausing occasionally to catch her breath. Seraphina's cheeks were burning, and she prayed Ilene was too out of it to notice. Thankfully, Ilene was too caught up in her own embarrassment to take notice of the other princess.

When the two reached Seraphina's room, Ilene couldn't help but marvel at the giant canopy bed she had. It was rather large for someone as petite as Seraphina, but she didn't comment on it.

Seraphina climbed up on her bed, then looked at Ilene.

“Do you need any help?”

Ilene hesitated, then nodded. Seraphina raised her wand, and lifted Ilene into the bed. Ilene laid down on her back with one hand still resting on her bulging tummy.

“I think I know how to help you” Seraphina said. “Are you comfortable with physical affection?”

“Yeah, that's cool”

Taking a deep breath, Seraphina laid a small hand on Ilene’s belly, then rubbed in slowly. She had never touched someone else like this before, and it was even better than she ever imagined. Ilene was warm to the touch, and her stomach was taut.

She rubbed her belly with firm but gentle circles. Ilene mumbled “that feels so good,,,”

Feeling a bit more confident, Seraphina switched to both hands, exploring all of her pale skin. There was something so… irresistible about this, about her. Seraphina lost herself in her thoughts, wondering how she had gotten so lucky. It took her a while to realize Ilene had fallen asleep. She sat there for a while, just staring at the other. Seraphina watched Ilene snooze as she crossed her fingers and hoped that she’d get to do this many many more times.


End file.
